Reign of the Black King
by Digimania
Summary: The Digital World is in chaos, with the war slowly coming at the hands of the evil King and his three generals. Now with their partners scattered across the world, can the Digi-Destined defeat this new threat, or will the Black King's vision be fulfilled?


Chapter I

And So it Begins

It was night time in the Digital World and the stars were out. They illuminated the velvet sky like a thousand tiny candles. Small alone, but greater together; a whole greater than the sum of its parts. There was probably a message in that, if anyone cared to notice.

The massive pillar of muscle and flesh that was even now tearing its way through the green forest below did not care to notice the stars; but he did not notice much at all. Anger lit his mind up with a crimson brilliance. His body was powered by rage as he roared and pulled down the strongest trees, his razor-like claws shredding them easily and his saurian tail up-rooting even more. The noise he created alone was terrifying, a rampaging Digimon with enough power to do as it pleased. He roared again, his call filled with a strange kind of agony -- not of the flesh, but of emotion. That he was angry could be laughably called an understatement. He was more than angry, he was infused with a kind of uncontrollable rage. An all consuming, all-hating anger the likes of which could be found in only one other Digimon – SkullGreymon.

Indeed, if one looked carefully, there were certain similarities between the two. Though smaller, this Digimon resembled nothing so much as a Greymon come down with a virus. It's scaled skin was dark and speckled with a blue pattern. Rather than standing up right, it carried itself with a slight stoop, it's arms were shorter than Greymon's, but no less deadly. Its legs were muscular and lithe, easily strong enough to rip apart the trees that it had not already crushed. Its tail was long and moved with a rhythmic motion that seemed to accentuate its massiveness, it looked very capable of crushing an enemy. Its head was free of the horns of Greymon. Instead, it had a series of smaller spikes that might just, if looked upon in the right angle, resemble a crown. The most striking feature of the monster, however, was not its limitless rage nor its powerful body. The eyes; the eyes shone with an inner light, crimson as blood, they seemed to pierce the body and to view the soul therein.

As the massive form of TyrantGreymon continued its rampage, it could hardly be blamed that it did not notice a strange flashing in the sky above. However, just because it didn't realize it did not make it less important, and those very lights would very soon be responsible for the fate of all.

* * *

The ground was sandy, and the hot wind was blowing constantly enough to get on anyone's nerves. It even got into her armour.

Irenamon was a powerfuly armoured Digimon. Standing as tall as a normal human, she resembled nothing more than a featureless suit of armour. Blonde hair fell from the back of her head, and this was her one distinguishing feature. Around her was her group. _No_, she thought, _group wasn't the right word_. They were more than a simple group, more than a gathering of friends. They would each give their life for her, each sacrifice their very soul for her own continued existence. There was only one word that could properly encapsulate what they were: family. The word invoked a warm feeling. She had never had a family before. They were not, however, a normal one. They were special, bound by their cause, unique.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, as if knowing her thoughts. She turned and smiled behind the hard helmet. The glowing man that was comforting her had been the first. The first of their family. He was humanoid and six feathered wings protruded from his back. He was wrapped in a glowing robe of light and he wore a strange helmet that covered the top of his face. He had a soothing aura, comforting to Irenamon. And she would need comforting now.

Unlike TyrantGreymon, she did recognize the lights. She also knew what they meant. They meant the balance of power in the Digital World was about to shift. Those who could not adapt would be left lying on the ground.

She wondered privately, _would it be a new generation or an old one? Or maybe a mixed one?_

_New muscle but with old experience._ She decided that would be best. Yes, that sounded exactly right.

"It's them." Said HolyAngemon, looking up at the flashing colors in the sky," I can feel it."

"Yes." She answered simply, "I knew it would come to this eventually, but not so soon. Our plans are not ready."

DivineGreymon stood up from where he was standing, the mega-Digimon's white armor practically glowing in the near-dark. "Then we will simply have to advance them farther and faster than anticipated. It's troubling, certainly, but no reason to delay our plans. We can pull this off; we _must_ pull it off, for everyone's sake. Only we stand against the darkness now, my family, only we can bring an end to the King's evil."

Irenamon nodded, "Then let us move. The destination is a few miles north of here, and we will need to reach it before we are interfered with, or the agents of the King discover us."

The team of Digimon moved out. On foot they could cover impressive distances; most could also fly but they kept to the ground. For now they would wait and watch, conserve their strength for when they needed it. Now it was down to them to save the Digital World. The Dark Kingdom was spreading from the East, and the rebels had been crushed rather decisively. That left them the last of the organized resistance. It had come down to a battle between them and the King. They would never have had it any other way.

* * *

The lights in the sky continued for several days. Each day they grew brighter, more intense. Soon there was not a Digimon that didn't see them. But of all ] that saw them, only very few actually knew what they meant. And out of those few, only a very select group saw it as their only chance.

The TV sets that had once randomly populated the Digi-World were vanishing now, the realm having reorganized itself once more. Since the Digi-Port had been closed for around a year now, the TVs had been getting fewer and fewer. They could still, however, be found. Such as here. The TV sat alone on the hill, around it there was a plain that stretched for miles. No trees, no buildings, not even long grass. No cover.

If it were up to her, they would have chosen a less-dangerous area but this place was the closest and they all knew that the new Digi-Port could close at any minute. _It could close_, said that little voice in her head, _or it could be closed_. Then they would be in trouble. Indeed, as she ran, the breath heaving in her chest, he legs pounding to get her there as fast as possible, Gatomon considered the very real possibility that this was all simply a trap to lure out the last heroes of the resistance. Everyone knew Digi-Ports didn't just open by themselves.

Not anymore.

As if this wasn't enough to occupy her mind, she was constantly ducking and weaving, the ground sprayed behind her where the attacks of her airborne foes connected. When such a thing would happen, the shock-wave would slam into the small cat-like Digimon. But she mustn't fall, for to fall now would be to die and Gatomon very much wanted to live. Especially with the new portal open, now there was a chance, a chance to see her again. To see Kari!

Another beam of crimson light slammed into the ground before her, she yelped and turned to the side in time to avoid the sudden attack, but it was too close for comfort. She couldn't keep this up, she was tired and the four Devidramon above her showed no sign of slowing down. She was getting very exhausted now, her limbs ached and the portal didn't seem to be getting any closer!

The lead Devidramon fired again, this time it struck the ground just to her side, she caught her breath as the beam whizzed past her, then tried to brace herself for the inevitable blow-back. It wasn't enough. The shock-wave tore the ground from under her feet, throwing Gatomon around like a doll. She just had time to cry out before she left the ground then, for an instant, it looked like she was flying. Time slowed for her and she saw the massive jaw of Devidramon open wide to snatch at her head. Before panic could properly set in, a beam of bright light lanced through its face like the blade of an avenging angel.

The monster shook and fell away, data unrevealing even as she watched. Angemon swooped low over the battlefield, and Gatomon felt safer knowing he was even here.

"Go!" He shouted, his voice reaching her even as the other three monsters went on the attack. "Get to the portal, warn the others! I'll deal with these fiends!"

_I hope you can truly handle them._ She nodded once, turned, and resumed her mad-dash. They both knew those things are only the first wave. _He's coming, Angemon, and he wont let you escape this time.__  
_  
Angemon knew, as he faced down the circling Devidramon, that they were only place-holders, only there to keep them fighting until the real mastermind showed up. He held his staff tightly, drawing what strength he had left. He was still weak from the earlier fighting, and he didn't entirely trust his powers against someone like the enemy that would be on his way.

"Angel Staff!" With a whirl, he brought his staff against the side of a Devidramon that had thought to sneak up on him. It screeched horribly, the holy metal burning its very essence. Still it was not an instant kill and the beast reached safety. The other two leapt while his back was turned, he caught one with a mighty kick, all his muscles straining to send it as far away as possible but the other smashed into his back, its jaw snapping. Then the other two were all over him, snapping and roaring. There was a burst of pain and Angemon gasped, struggling to free himself. He felt something hot and wet trickle down his side.

Meanwhile, Gatomon had almost reached the portal, she could see it clearly now, and it was open! She could get into it, she knew she could, it was a trick they had all learned in the weeks before the war. Her pace ate up the ground, greedy to see Kari again, to breath the air of the Real-World and above all, to be safe. She heard a cry then, turning she stopped cold.

Angemon was struggling with the Devidramon, he was still weak, she realized, he couldn't fight off three at once! She burned to aid him, but what could she do? She was weakened as well; she couldn't take on one, let alone three. She looked again at the portal. She was torn, trapped between the desire, no the need to help her friend, and the strong desire to see Kari.

"Go!" cried Angemon, even as he continued his struggle with the hulking Devidramon.

Without a second's pause, she went. Leaping into the portal, though she hated leaving Angemon out here alone, she also knew that it was the best thing she could do right now. They needed help, they needed the Digi-Destined.


End file.
